Titus: Evolution of a Death Knight
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Titus Threeblade's father is murdered. His father's order places a bounty with to hunt down the killers. What can a Rogue do but accept the gold to do what he would have done for free. But to do battle with the architect of it all, he has to give it all u
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I started, then converted into a script to use as a targeted resume to work for Blizzard. I WANT to be a quest designer for Blizzard, doesn't matter for what game. At first, this was going to be just a story. Novella length, most likely, about Titus Threeblade's growth into a Death Knight from a rogue. Evilution was the working name. Then it evolved to Evolution of A Death Knight. The story is more than just this, it's actually a RP of my main characters in all my orig stories. See, I started this series called Fine Upstanding Pirates. In it, James Threeblade, Davina Scarlett, Zak Leary, and Greg and Tony Montana are the partners of a think tank called Frequently Universal Perspective, a front for their criminal empire.

Anyway, they became my go to team. Every story since then has spun off their dynamic. Five man team. Smart. Resourceful. Whatever I needed. I did Fine Upstanding Chefs which will be added to my fiction press account. Anyway, so, here it is, Titus: Evolution Of A Death Knight

Part 1

A shadow among shadows shifted. A dagger was pressed into the back of the target and he heard whispered, "Hello, Fahrad."

The man stiffened until the blade was pulled away. When he turned, the attacker shifted out of the shadows and smiled. "Grand Master."

"Titus, you've come. Good. I have a quest for you and your crew." The Grand Master studied the rogue who had snuck up on him so skillfully, looking over the changes that time had wrought on the young man.

Four more people squatted off in the distance, throwing dice carved from an Undead's skull as they waited. One, a high elf paladin female named Devinia Scarlettblade, the second a night elf shaman named Zaccharias Mindleary, the third a gnome mage named Gregorias Blackmountain, and his foster-brother, a dwarven priest named Antonius. Titus waved them over.

Devinia sidled up to her lover and whispered lightly in his ear. Titus' mind blanked for a moment, then he shook his head and asked, "The quest?"

"Lord Glavius Threeblade was assassinated eight days ago."

Titus's mind blanked again, only this time white hot rage replaced it instantly as his hand crushed the pewter flagon he had been handed, Fahrad had handed him. Blood and mead mingled together on the table as he whispered, "My father? Who did it?" Few had known that the man had no resurrections left in his soul.

"We don't know. You'll have to return home and look into it. But there is good news. Your revenge will net you a tidy sum. Brother Vilius has placed a bounty on the murderers' heads." Fahrad pushed over a scroll and Titus looked it over. He nodded at the man, then stood and walked out as Devinia laid her hands on his wound. When she pulled it away, the flesh was pink and tender, but slowly reverting to normal and unwounded.

Outside of the massive manor, the group summoned their mounts, quiet, allowing their leader to grieve.

Titus pulled himself onto his black Swift Zulian Tiger, then turned to look at his crew. They all rode Swift Razzashi Raptors, all dark orange with white markings. He paid the most attention to his lover, Devinia. A high elf, she was part of the alliance but many mistook her for the offshoot blood elves with their green eyes. He closed his own a moment, then kicked his mount to speed and rode off.

When they arrived in Southshore, one-by-one they paid for mounts, then flew to Ironforge.

In the underground mountain city, they remounted and rode to the tram.

In silence, they boarded and took the long trip to Stormwind and James' home.

They rode through the Dwarven section, then through cathedral square and on into the park. In one of the largest homes, three voidwalkers stood guard and moved to intercept, then stopped when Titus removed his helm. They bowed as the group walked in.

Titus called out. "Byron? Savros?"

An elderly man appeared, then bowed deeply. "My lord. Your mother is in her drawing room."

"Show them to my quarters." As long as they had been campaigning against the Scourge and occasionally the Horde, until now, they had never seen Titus's familial home.

As they were led away, they saw he had grown up in luxury they had never dreamt of. Precious woods from outland were used and ancient artifacts from some of the most dangerous temples lined the walls in alcoves. Unlike most homes with works of art so ancient they ended up looking like museums, there were many touches of family relics. Paintings of Titus as a youth with the rest of his family were found occasionally while more paintings of Titus or his siblings as children or babes were shown, bouncing on the knees of their grandparents or influential people.

"So, you never realized he was rich?" Zaccharias asked as he poured mulled wine for Devinia and himself. He left the pitcher just out of reach of Antonius. The priest scowled, then used the crook of his staff to pull it closer and pour for himself and his brother.

"No. I mean, sure, he bought me that necklace, but we had just come out of the Mana Tombs and he had found that enchanting recipe that someone bought for so much gold."

Titus stopped in the door of his mother's drawing room. She sat on an old chair, holding a small boy as he tried to read a storybook. Titus smiled then said, "Hello, son."

The boy turned his head, dropped the book, then slid off the lap of his grandmother and rushed across the room. Wrapping his arms around his father's thigh, he said, "Daddy."

"Mother." Titus picked up his son, begat on one of their former maids. The boy's mother had died in childbirth.

Titus' mother smiled at him weakly. "Titus, son."

He set his son down. "Uncle Zaccharias is in my room with my friends. Go say hello, Uthern."

The boy nodded and darted off.

Titus turned to his mother. "How did it happen?"

"Your father had just said goodbye to me and I was watching him mount his horse when a Dreadlord appeared, killed him, the guards, then ran out of the city. None were able to even slow him."

Titus blinked. "A Dreadlord?" There were runes and wards protecting Stormwind, though occasional weaker demons made it in through the small cracks that would develop due to the masses of power at play. Larger demons were still kept out for the most part. If the Burning Legion could break them wide enough for that much power, the city was in for great trouble.

"They think a traitor summoned him. The guards are looking into it. But your father's guild have put out a bounty on the Dreadlord itself."

She lost it at that point and began crying on her son's shoulder, ignoring the smell of death that had long ago infused into his armor.

After a short time, she pulled herself away and went to her private bedchamber though he had rarely seen her use it. Titus turned and walked to the trophy room. Inside, he stared at the trophies of his father's youth. Dragon heads, heads of orcs, and so many other creatures of the Horde. Strange, yet not. His father had once been Ambassador to the Horde and had been one of the best keepers of the fragile peace. The old man had had many friends in amongst the Horde, including Thrall, though his many enemies amongst the Horde hung on this wall.

Titus touched his only trophies in the room. His old Bloodfang armour, and his Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker sword were locked in place by an ancient ward. He hesitated, then reached out. Titus dropped his Blade of the Unrequited and then began emptying his packs. Quests they were currently on were ignored. Revenge was all he wanted.

His Slayer's armour cleansed, Titus went to find his crew. He smiled at his son, then said, "Uthern, I smelled cookies when I passed the kitchens."

The boy brightened and rushed off again.

Devinia watched her lover flip a chair and straddle it. "A Dreadlord killed my father. The bounty is one thousand gold. Split five ways, it's still a goodly amount, not including what we'll come across. Do you want to come?"

Devinia ignore the question and instead asked, anger evident in her voice as she did so; "You have a child and you never told me? We've been together almost three years."

"How does that matter right now?" he replied. "I didn't tell you. You know why? I forget about him. His mother was a scullery maid. I'm sorry if my career as a Silver Blade is more important to me than a bastard who will never rule this house." He wasn't being callous. Just truthful. As the eldest, he was now Lord Threeblade. And even though Uthern was his firstborn, the child's mother made him ineligible to hold the title he deserved. Titus hoped the child would join the Silver Blades—the thief clan his mother had been part of and now him—or a Knight of the Silver Hand as his father had been and all his siblings belonged to. "Look, I care about my son but I rarely see him. He knows I'm busy in the service of our king. In fact, the two often play together. Now, are you coming or are you going to keep bitching about something I didn't keep from you willfully."

She glared at him, then turned her head and looked at Zaccharias and the others who instantly wiped the amused looks off their faces.

Titus stood. "The baths are most likely prepared. Get cleaned up and Byron will clean your weapons and armor and drop off anything you want dropped off at your bank vaults. I'll be in the meditation vault."

Titus left as Devinia scowled, then stood and asked, "Where are the baths?"

Zaccharias told her the way.

Titus stood in the exact center of the room and looked up at the rose crystal, bathing the room in a pinkish-gold glow. His father's Dragonstrike mace floated in a column of pale violet light, waiting for one of his brother's to become powerful enough to wield it.

He pressed his hand against the column and smiled at the warmth it pulsed through his body.

Titus dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, pushing all the extraneous thoughts out of his mind. The son of a Paladin and Rogue, he had taken the thief's path though retained some abilities his father had trained into him. He could cast Holy Shock and Exorcism and his awareness of undead seemed to be something his father had passed on.

"I am not a Paladin, father. Revenge shall be mine. May the Gods accept you amongst them." Titus stood and went to find Devinia. He needed to apologize if he wanted to be inside her.

Devinia sighed luxuriously as she dropped deeper into the water. Her long hair piled on the top of her head, she looked at the silvered glass on the wall. "I think I should cut off my hair," she murmured to herself.

When the door pushed open, she dropped deeper into the water. Then she smiled and slid up, letting her breasts part the water. "Titus."

He held up his hand. "I'm sorry about yelling at you."

"Shut up, take off your clothes, and get in here and scrub my back."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Titus set his son down and ruffled the boy's hair. "Pay attention to your studies. I'll be back soon, I hope."

Uthern watched his father mount the Tiger, then ride off.

He turned back to his nanny and went into the home.

Titus rode for the tram, his crew following him.

"Wait," Devinia told him and slipped off her mount, then dropped two scrolls in the mail.

"What are those?" Gregorias asked.

Titus answered. "A missive to my clan and another to our guild master, telling him we're unavailable for the near future. And rewards for information."

Antonius smirked. "I still say we should assassinate the guild master. He's a fool."

"You know, you've never been a very good priest," Gregorias told his brother.

The rest laughed as Devinia pulled herself back onto her mount.

On the tram, Gregorias and Antonius tossed a small glowing black orb back and forth as their ride accelerated.

"Knock it off," Titus ordered, running a sharpening stone against his sword. "That thing gives me a headache."

Gregorias tucked it into his satchel. "You're such a wuss."

Titus flung his throwing dagger into the tram's metal.

"All right, I take it back." Gregorial pulled the dagger out and tossed it back. Titus caught it and shoved it back into its sheath on his shoulder.

When they arrived, the group rode into Ironforge, heading for the king's chambers.

"Shite, I need to go to Shattrath," Titus remembered. He had a thousand Firewing Signets to turn in. When his crew had done their turn in, he had been finishing up a quest he had had to solo. "All right, first we talk to the king, then you all catch the boat I'll meet you in Gadgetzan?"

They nodded as Titus pushed a clutch of gold into a minister's hand and waited. A few moments later, they were called into an audience with the Dwarven king.

"My liege," Titus said as they dropped to their knees. "You honor us greatly with this audience."

"Rise and speak, Lord Threeblade. I'm sorry to hear of your father. He once returned an item of great value to me."

"Yes, he told me that story as a child. I wished to know if you had possibly heard anything of who had murdered my father."

The king thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Sorry, child, I know nothing of it. But, I will keep my people looking."

Titus nodded, stood, bowed, then turned and left, ignoring the niceties. King Anduinn was of no use for this. The boy would be more interested in the adventure of it all than helping.

"I can't believe the royal cousin was advanced to king," Titus muttered as they walked away. He stopped just outside the audience chamber, kissed Devinia, then activated his hearthstone.

Titus handed over the last of his marks and nodded as the man finished making marks in a codex. He spent a few minutes doing figures, then smiled. "Adventurer Titus, congratulations. You are now Exalted with Scryers."

Titus nodded and only barely stopped himself from correcting the man. He stopped to buy a new offhand dagger, then went to find the portal to Darnassus.

Titus was walking along when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Aloria, one of his younger sisters waving and running towards him. She hugged him tightly. "When is daddy's funeral?"

"Day after tomorrow. Have you seen Cryten?" Her elder brother and the second born in the family.

"Yes, just this morning. He was trying to get some from a Night Elf trollop." She pointed to the inn and said, "I have to go. I'm heading into Zul'Gurub with some guildmates."

She waved goodbye and rushed to join a group standing around a portal. Titus went to find his brother. He found the man, deep into his cups, with a Night Elf sitting on his lap.

"Go away, trollop," Titus ordered.

She looked at him angrily, then did as he ordered when she saw his armor and the power roiling off him.

Titus dropped into the seat across from his brother. "Sober the fuck up."

"Dun wanna," Cryten replied. Titus didn't accept that. He pulled his brother to his feet and punched him in the face.

Cryten tried to swing back. Titus caught it and swung him around, then shoved him into the wall. With the younger Threeblade dazed, Titus dragged him to the water dunked his head in it. He kept doing so until his brother sobered enough to sound normal.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Cryten asked. He hung his head and stayed on the ground.

"Because I need you sober. You're fucking Regent of our House now. In other words, shape up or I'll fucking shiv your Paladin ass."

When Cryten stood, he took a swing at his brother. Titus scowled angrily and punched his brother in the face with his dagger pommel. The force of impact sent blood flying and Titus spat what landed in his mouth out.

"Are you done? Because I can keep beating the shit out of you until you're dead, then have one of the Paladins running around rez you."

"I-I'm done," he moaned around his shattered teeth.

"Good." Titus poured a healing potion on his brother and waited as the magicks healed him.

"Now," he said a minute later. "Get back to Stormwind, make sure our mother is all right and run our House or I'll Exile you."

Titus watched his brother post a request for a portal then headed for the exit and to the flight point.

Zaccharias, Gregorias, Antonius, and Devinia sat in the inn of Gadgetzan, ignoring the Horde filth that kept making faces at them. The four Forsaken and the Troll had the aura of combat readiness and were obviously attempting to bait the four.

Tired of waiting, Devinia yawned, then left the inn and mounted. She rode off as the others continued playing their game of guessing who had what Darkmoon Faire card under their hand.

She found herself quickly killing the scorpions, basalisks, and hyenas then skinning them as they awaited Titus's arrival.

Devinia yawned as she ate an essence mango during a break in violence, then jumped when she heard Titus's voice in her ear. "I'm about thirty minutes from flying over." She scowled at her lack of discipline. She had had the communication stone in her helms for ten years now and it still caught her off guard almost daily.

She held her finger up to where the stone was and murmured, "I've missed you."

"You don't miss me," she heard him whisper back. "You miss what I do to you in bed."

Devinia blushed, glad no one could see her and summoned her mount. A few minute long ride, she was at the coast and harvesting thick and rugged leather and turtle scales.

Titus turned at the feel of someone grasping his cloak, then looked down to see an elderly Orc female holding out scroll. She spoke in common. "Greetings from the Cenarion Expedition."

Titus nodded, then flicked the scroll open as he mounted the gryphon in Ratchet.

He pulled his mask down to cover his eyes and leaned down, letting the heartbeat of the beast lull him. It was as defenseless appearing as he allowed himself to get.

As they neared Gadgetzan, the gryphon squalled and he sat up, yawning. "Thanks," he murmured.

On the ground, he made his way to the bank and dumped the items he didn't need. He hesitated a moment as he stared at his collection of mounts, safely stored in null orbs. Their time inside was nothing. Each didn't know time passed. He still reached out and ran his hands across them. Regular and thoroughbred mounts of each type, most had been gifts save for his original horse which stayed at his home in Stormwind, head of the family's herd of thoroughbreds.

Titus shook his head and went to find his team. He found the other male members throwing a leather ball back and forth across the inn, ignoring Dirge as the goblin occasionally yelled for them to stop.

"Where is she?"

"Grinding for leather, probably."

Titus touched his left ear with two fingers. "Devinia? Come on back."

She made an affirmative sound as he dropped onto one of the hammocks and slit his eyes to wait. His pet panda cub popped out of its nether orb and his bag and looked around. The little cub pulled bamboo from the nether orb and munched happily, watching the different species of Azeroth come and go.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Titus poked Gregorias repeatedly until the small humanoid snapped and attempted to stab his friend. Everyone laughed as the gnome found himself hanging by one foot in the air, a deftly laid snare trap holding him. "Cut. Me. Down!" he ground through his teeth.

Unceremoniously, he found himself lying in the sand of Silithus. "Have you ever thought of, oh, I don't know, actually awakening when we planned to leave? Or are you always going to sleep in?" Titus asked.

"Shut up," Gregorias said, attempting to regain his dignity as he straightened his robes. That they resembled Devinia's favorite festival gown didn't help.

"Makey-makey with the portal, mage-slave," Antonius said, finishing his drink. He dropped the cup into a trash receptacle, then ruffled his brother's hair. "Now. We're late because of you."

Gregorias growled, then began casting the portal to Exodar.

In Exodar, Titus led them quickly to the humanoid they needed to speak to, Prophet Velen.

"Lord Titus, I presume," the Prophet asked as they approached.

"Yes, I am Titus." For once, he didn't introduce the others. There was no need.

"You seek information to avenge your father."

"He would expect nothing less."

"You will die in this."

"I've died many times. It hasn't stopped me yet."

The Prophet hesitated, then nodded. "Search out the Hermitage." He turned away and refused to speak again.

Titus blinked, resisting the urge to shiv the being.

He turned to his party and they broke into their normal groups, Titus and Devinia and the remaining males together, then went to stock up on what supplies they needed.

As the two groups collected what they needed, Titus touched his fingers to his ear again, only this time, he twisted them downwards. As he spoke, his voice was transmitted to his guildmembers. "If any of you hear of anything relating to something called the Hermitage, alert me immediately."

With that sent, he removed the stone. It resembled the hearthstone, only had purple markings and a seam down the middle instead of blue and solidity. That seam came apart as he twisted it, then a stream of light coalesced between the two halves. Words formed and as he tilted it to his left, the words on it began to slowly scroll upwards. Guild communications, trade requests, others looking for groups, and private communications were all logged on the stones and each stone was bound to the aura of the owner. No others could read it. He flipped it a certain way and looked at his private messages. Svara, one of the longer members of his clan had whispered him that she had heard of the Hermitage, a hidden outpost, somewhere in the Twisting Nether.

He rolled his eyes, then made a note of it on the scroll he kept around for just that purpose. The Twisting Nether. It was at least as large as Kalimdor.

When they met up again at the inn, the others reported no success. Titus nodded and they set to dividing up supplies. When they was done, Gregorias summoned another portal and they were soon arriving in Shattrath.

Devinia blinked. Something had caught her eye and she stopped herself from turning to look. Instead, she relaxed and continued watching from the corner of her eye. Then she saw silver tilt through the air as a shape appeared from the shadows. Her Khorium Champion fairly flew off her back and spitted through the attacker, an arc of her own blood flying as the dagger caught her just below the eye. She felt the enchantment of the sword heal her at the same time and gasped at the sensations blending.

Pulling the blade away, she scowled, finished her business, then examined her armor to make sure she hadn't gotten it wet. Satisfied, she rearranged herself, cleansed the blade, then walked out of the small area she had used for privacy.

"What was all that noise?" Zaccharias asked, flipping a gold coin repeatedly. "Something you ate not agree with you?"

She smiled at the joke. "Close enough. They go on ahead?"

"Yeah, they did."

She nodded, then summoned her armored Netherdrake mount. When the drake saw her, he thrummed with excitement and licked her face. A giggle escaped her lips as she directed the great beast into the air.

Almost five hundred meters up, they met up with the others. "Why are we up here?" she called out.

Gregorias shushed her loudly, then she saw it. One of the Naaru, slowly approaching.


	4. Bonus Content

These are my notes and the script from what I sent to Bliz. I never heard back. Oh well.

Anyway, I thought it would be a thousand kinds of awesome if the different artists at Blizzard each did a few pages of the comic themselves in their preferred styles then it would be free to read as a leadup to the Xpac's drop.

A script from a PA style comic that an artist friend requested. (I wrote this long before I ever played WoW. His requests were about the cinnamon rolls and only being able to move by blink specifically but I can't remember what else he wanted, if anything. I imagined Cartman in his beefcake phase. Later, I updated the comic have a belf in it instead of a druid. I hates them, I do.

Panel 1:

A morbidly obese (I'm taking he looks like a cinnamon roll with a head, two hands, and legs from the knees wearing full tier 3 raid) troll is propped up on rocks, a mini Doomguard helping shovel cinnamon rolls into its enormous maw.

Standing nearby are the other four(two orcs, an undead, and a blood elf) of the team, wearing whatever dungeon gear, maybe mismatched. "Dude, you are such a fatass," says the only undead.(blue text on black background, party bubble)

"He totally is. He can only move by blink," the blood elf says.

Panel 2:

"I'MN OT FAAT, I'M BUIG B0NEDD!!1!," red text on black, yells.

Second bubble: "ZOMG, HART ATAK!"

Panel 3:

His bloated nude body is lying on the ground and the others are dividing up the pile of loot he carried in his bags.

Titus Threeblade: human rogue CC/Burst DPS

Miner/Enchanter

Devinia Scarlettblade: high elf paladin Resto Pally/Tank

Armorsmith/Skinner

Defamashun . Karucter: human warlock Demonology DPS

Zaccharias Mindleary: night elf shaman Elemental/Resto secondary DPS

Leatherworker/Herbalist

Gregorias Blackmountain: gnome mage Crowd Control/AoE

Alchemist/Tailor

Antonius Blackmountain: dwarven priest Healer

Jewelcrafter/Engineer

/"May the gods shorten your beard."

/"May the gods replace your beard with bread."

Page 001 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

A pair of red eyes, slitted, hidden in the shadow of a room.

Panel 2

The eyes became a shadowed form as it came out of the shadows, a Dirge in the right hand and The Night Blade in the left.

Panel 3

Both blades are crossed over the neck of Fahrad.

Titus:

Hello, my lord.

Panel 4

Fahrad smiles as Titus sheathes his blades and they shake hands.

Fahrad:

Titus. How are you? How's your mother?

Panel 5

Titus shrugs.

Titus:

Haven't been home in a year or so and haven't checked my mail in like, ten days or so.

Fahrad:

That would explain things.

Panel 6

Fahrad hands over a scroll.

Fahrad:

Here. A quest specifically for you. I see your friends are sitting down for a meal.

Page 002 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus drops into the head of the table's seat and winks at Devinia as she rubs his hand.

Devinia:

So, what's up? What're we doing?

Panel 2

She pours wine into his flagon as he unrolls the scroll.

Panel 3

Titus looks as if he's just found someone trying to rape his mount.

Gregorias:

What's wrong, man?

Panel 4

Titus has crushed his flagon in his hand. Blood and wine make a pink pool on the table.

Titus(whisper):

They murdered my father...

Page 003 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Devinia rubs his hand and a flare of light flashes from between her hands on his.

Devinia:

I'm so sorry. Who did it?

Gregorias(off screen):

Uncle Binky is dead? He was only sixty. Who killed him?

Panel 2

Titus stands and begins to Hearth away. The scroll is half crumpled on the table.

Panel 3

Devinia is holding the smoothed out scroll as the others wait for her to read it.

Devinia:

By order of the Silver Hand, Lord Titus is endowed with a ten thousand gold pieces to find those behind the murder of Lord Glavius and bring their head or heads back to us on a silver platter.

Devinia(new bubble):

Lord Titus?

Zaccharias(response):

His father was the uncle of their king. I thought you knew him. There was a push to make Uncle Binky the king instead of the boy.

Devinia(counter-response):

Of course I met him a few times when visiting my parents but they just said he was a paladin.

Panel 4:

They're standing together, looking at an unfurled map.

Gregorias:

Look, he Hearthed to Shat. I'm sure he took the portal to Stormwind to see how his mother is. And his mailbox is probably packed. Like ours are for the most part. I'm making a portal to there.

Panel 5

Gregorias has cast the portal spell and they step through.

Page 004 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

The four are walking through the streets of Stormwind in the Park and Zaccharias holds up his staff before a wall.

Panel 2

The wall he was holding his staff up to cracks open and a pair of Voidwalkers begin to attack.

Panel 3

The Voidwalkers have been joined by more but they are bowing before the group.

Zaccharias:

Permission to enter?

Voidwalkers(response)(all in unison):

Friends of Threeblade thrice welcomed.

Panel 4

As they walk through the darkened path, filled with Voidwalkers and Felhunters.

Devinia:

Umm, where are the warlocks controlling all these?

Gregorias(response):

Hidden. The Threeblades are the richest family. Richer than the child king. Of course, before Glavius married Monica, his family wasn't all that rich.

Devinia(counter-response):

What do you mean? Was her family worth more money?

Zaccharias:

Hahah.

Zaccharias(second bubble):

She doesn't know who her parents are. She's the former head of the Silver Daggers. We're here.

Panel 5

They're standing in front of an open front mining elevator.

Devinia:

We're going down?

Page 005 (7 Panels)

Panel 1

The mining cart moves like a tram car, further in to the mountain as they stand on it.

Gregorias:

Nope, first in to the mountain, then over, then up. Very gnomish.

Panel 2

Antonius narrows his eyes at his foster-brother.

Antonius:

Gnomish?! Gnomish! Your kind couldn't design your own city without having us Dwarves build most of the safety features and even then, you've lost full control of the city. If it weren't for us, you'd all be DEAD!

Zaccharias is smirking at the argument.

Panel 3

Devinia and Zaccharias are standing in the foyer of the building, looking down at the Valley of Heroes.

Devinia:

I can't believe I've never noticed their home before. It's so prominent yet..., so well hidden.

Zaccharias:

That was the point. We used to throw paper Wyverns from here then race down to see whose went the farthest. His usually won. I think he cheated.

In the background, the Dwarf and Gnome are still arguing. Maybe scuffling a la the Tazmanian Devil?

Panel 4

An older gentleman wearing a dark suit approaches, smiling at Zaccharias and Devinia.

Panel 5

He looks over at the two squabbling members of the team.

Lector:

If you two would care to act your age, the lady of the house is in her chamber. She'll see you shortly, though if you care, supper is ready.

Panel 6

Zaccharias:

Is Titus here?

Panel 7:

Lector:

Why, no. I assumed you had just arrived ahead of him. Please, follow me to the dining room and you may sup until she is ready to receive you.

Page 006 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

Antonius has poured himself a drink then sets the pitcher down far enough away, Gregorias can't reach it.

Panel 2

Gregorias uses his staff to pull the pitcher closer to himself, all ready indignant over having to sit on a booster seat.

Panel 3

Titus is sitting in a small hidden cove, high above Stormwind, stroking the Panda cub.

Titus:

How come you never grow? The Pandaren ambassador gave you to me when I was six.

The Panda bleats.

Titus:

My father and I used to climb up here every summer and fish where no one could bother us. Well, at first we used a Gryphon until he decided I was old enough to free climb.

Panda bleats again.

Titus:

Fine, we'll go home. Gods, you're so freaking contrary.

Panel 4

The Panda is chewing experimentally on Titus' cape as Titus puts his fingers into his mouth and whistles loudly.

Panel 5

A phoenix settles on the ground as Titus scoops up the Panda cub.

Panel 6

The phoenix flies towards the Threeblade home and its private Gryphon flight point.

Page 007 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

An extremely attractive older woman sits in a rocking chair, holding a young blond haired boy. She has the same glowing red eyes as her son and the boy has them as well, though his are much more muted compared to the woman's or Titus's. She's wearing a black gown with red stripes on the sleeves and down the skirt while a white veil hangs around her neck, a single red thread evident in its design.

Panel 2

Titus walks in to the room and leans on the door frame, watching the woman read to the boy.

Panel 3

The boy turns to look in joy as

Titus:

Hello, son.

Panel 4

The boy crosses the room and Titus lifts him up.

Monica:

Hello, Titus. You've heard?

Titus(response):

Of course. Uthern, I smelled cookies as I passed the kitchens. Why don't you go investigate?

Panel 5

Monica has her arms around her son and crying into his shoulder.

Monica:

I want them all dead. Kill anyone you even suspect of helping.

Panel 6

Titus narrows his eyes and the red shines even brighter.

Titus:

I'll tear down Stormwind brick by brick, if I must.

/This does not show in comic

/Page 007 and I'm all ready positing on Titus going Death Knight? Woo, go ME!

Page 008 (7 Panels)

Panel 1

Uthern is holding a stack of cookies as he peeks in to the room where Devinia and the others stand, looking at the massive trophies, covering the walls. Everything from heads of beasts to sophonts to Legendary and Artifact status weapons and pieces of armor.

Panel 2

Zaccharias throws a small item towards the boy.

Panel 3

Uthern jumps in fright as the item explodes.

Zaccharias:

Spying isn't acceptable, Uthern.

Panel 4

The boy runs in and hugs Antonius.

Uthern:

I'm bigger than you, now, Uncle Antonius.

Panel 5

Zaccharias and Devinia laugh as Gregorias scowls.

Gregorias:

Great, now a baby I once diapered is bigger than me.

Antonius:

I shit bigger than you.

Panel 6

Uthern is looking up at Devinia who is smiling at him.

Uthern:

Are you a high elf? You look like Caleda Dawnbreeze. She's the wife of the High Elf Ambassador. Did you know that? She's really pretty and she always brings me cookies when she visits!

Devinia(response):

She's my mother and he's my father, actually. Her cookies _are_ very good.

Uthern(counter-response):

I'm five, how old are you?

Devinia(counter-counter-response):

I'm one hundred three years old.

Panel 7

Uthern stares at her, stunned.

Utnern:

You're... old!

Zaccharias, Gregorias, and Antonius are all laughing hard.

Page 009 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Zaccharias and Devinia are alone in the trophy room.

Devinia:

He's a cute kid. One of Titus's brothers?

Zaccharias(response):

No, there're only four brothers and three sisters. His two youngest brothers are in classes in Darnassus. His other brother is a high ranking Paladin at the moment. The sisters are all Paladins still in training. Uthern is Titus's son.

Devinia(counter-response):

Son? He has a wife?

Zaccharias laughs.

Zaccharias(counter-counter-response):

In Titus's life, he's never met a woman he wanted to marry until he met you, twit. She's the son of a kitchen maid. As a child... How shall I put this? Titus had many bed partners, most of them the chambermaids. The woman died in childbirth. He's being trained to join Titus's clan.

Panel 2

Devinia turns away and looks at the Crossed Khorium Champions on the wall.

Devinia:

Great, the first person I sleep with has slept with how many people?

Zaccharias(response):

What does it matter? He loves you, quel'dorei, not anyone else.

Panel 3

Titus walks in to the room.

Titus:

Oh, you're here.

Panel 4

He crosses to the wall and stares at his Twin Blades of Azzinoth.

Panel 5

He puts his hands on the blades.

Titus:

It's going to be weird using swords again.

Devinia:

How come you never told me you have a son?

Page 010 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus turns to look at her.

Titus:

Because he's not even a Threeblade. He holds his mother's name. He'll never be a Threeblade. He can never be a Silver Hand. My mother is training him to be a Silver Dagger.

Devinia:

A thief?

Titus:

I'm a thief. I thought you liked that about me.

Panel 2

She smiles slightly.

Devinia:

I do. You stole my heart.

Titus:

That is so clichéd. You're lucky I like clichés.

Panel 3

Devinia's smile falls away.

Devinia:

But how come you never told me about him?

Panel 4

He looks around to make sure his son isn't around.

Titus:

Because I forget about him. I like him. But he isn't a Threeblade. He knows he won't ever be the head of the house. Hell, my brothers are excited as hell since even though I'm now Head of the House, one of their children will be the next Head most likely.

Panel 5

Devinia:

And if you mar—if we have children?

Titus(response):

They'll probably have my eyes and your slender frame. Though I could be wrong about the eyes, I was the only one in my family to have them.

Panel 6

Devinia:

Okay, I've been holding off on this but I need to know. Why are your eyes red? And your mother's and son's are as well.

Titus(response):

Well, my mother is a quarter quel'dorei and there's a theory there's a bit of some pantheon resider in her birth.

Page 011 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus's mother is standing in the doorway.

Monica:

Telling tales out of school, my son?

Panel 2

Titus turns to his mother.

Titus:

Mother, this is--

Monica:

You must be the one I've heard so much about from the boys. You are quite beautiful. Of course, all elves are—well, night elves aren't always attractive, those ugly facial adornments. They said you're just as beautiful here--

Panel 3

Monica is tapping the High Elf on her chest.

Monica:

--as you are on the outside. Now, it's almost time for the wake. Clean up, you all smell as if you've been killing things.

Titus:

We have been.

Monica:

Quiet, you, you're still on my bad side for not coming home in almost three years. All you do is send home your trophies and occasional requests for more gold.

Panel 4

Devinia is looking at Titus accusingly.

Devinia:

I only have one gown with me and it's been ripped.

Panel 5

Monica smiles.

Monica:

My dresser will be waiting for you once you've cleaned up. Titus, go to your quarters. I'll show her to a room where she can clean up and won't be bothered by you. I know how you are around women.

Titus(response):

Mother!

Monica(counter-response):

Boys! First they're playing with toys, then they're playing with themselves.

Panel 6

Devinia giggles at Titus's expression.

Page 012 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus is standing in his briefs, studying the clothes his dresser is holding up, a slight, elderly man with thick lenses.

Tobias:

I think the black, Master Titus. It will bring out the shocking whiteness of your hair even more so. And your purple sash of state. Why _is_ your hair white?

Titus(response):

You know, I haven't been a master in about seven years, Tobias.

Tobias(counter-response):

You shall always be Master Titus to me, sir.

Panel 2

Titus smirks as he holds up the black suit.

Titus:

Eh, fine. No need for the mourning band, then. Shame, I always thought they looked kind of cool.

Panel 3

Titus stands as Tobias straightens the tie.

Tobias:

You're so much taller than the last time I did this.

Titus(response):

Boys have a nasty habit of growing. I took to it well.

Tobias(counter-response)SFX:

Laughter.

Panel 4

Devinia(in a black gown with white accents), Gregorias(black and purple robes), and Zaccharias(a black suit) are standing with a few others along with Monica.

Panel 5

Monica turns and sees her son.

Monica:

Titus, come here. I want you to meet the new tutor for the king.

Page 013 ( Panels)

Panel 1

Titus is sipping at a flute(purple base and gold trimmed rim) of champagne, watching one of his sisters(only he has the red eyes, the rest of the children have normal human eyes) talking to a Night Elf.

Titus:

Zacc, who is he?

Panel 2

Zaccharias sets his flute on the tray of a passing waiter.

Zaccharias:

A warrior. I know his family. His mother is a high priestess.

Titus(response):

Go let him know my sister is my sister.

Panel 3

Zaccharias smiles as he approaches Sofia.

Zaccharias:

Hey, pretty girl. How's my favorite little sister type?

Zaccharias(Darnassian)(new window):

Stay the hell away from her romantically or your death will come from the shadows. Smile like I'm saying hello or I'll hurt you very soon.

Zaccharias(new window):

You should go talk to Titus, Sofia. Sorry about your father. Uncle Binky was a good man.

Panel 4

Sofia is hugging her brother.

Sofia:

I just got my new mace. It increases my healing ability.

Titus(response):

Oh, good, you can use it on my kidneys because you are squeezing way too much.

Panel 5

Sofia is dabbing her eye and her makeup has run slightly but she's chuckling.

Sofia:

Is she your new girlfriend? She's beautiful. If you have kids, though...

Titus(response):

I know. It'll make Cryten's children the succession of the family. Tonight after the party, I'm investing him as Regent until I return.

Sofia(counter-response):

Can I have an increase in my allowance? Daddy was going to soon anyway.

Panel 6

Titus raises an eyebrow at his sister as he puts his arms around her shoulders and rubs her hair with his other fist. She's squealing.

Titus:

Addle-pated Lackwit.

Sofia:

Stop! Stop, you jerk!

Page 014 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Devinia is sitting on a backless stool, wearing a thin white shift as Titus watches, sitting on a massive bed. She's brushing her hair, looking into a mirror framed by dozens of candles.

Devinia:

How come you have a vanity in your bedroom?

Titus(response):

I normally don't. They moved it in for you to use.

Devinia(counter-response):

Oh. Why does my brushing my hair fascinate you so?

Titus(counter-counter-response):

It has nothing to do with your actions and everything to do with you.

Panel 2

Devinia stands and stretches.

Devinia:

You have still yet to explain why you never told me who your family was or why we've never met before.

Panel 3

She's blowing out the last candle.

Panel 4

Lightning flashes throw the window and we see her being pulled onto the bed as they kiss.

Page 015 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Devinia awakes in the bed and finds herself alone. She slides out.

Panel 2

She crosses the room to where a tray with food and a box sits. As she walks, she scratches her bum through the shift.

Panel 3

a close up of the tray shows quel'dorei delicacies and her hand holding a note with Monica's handwriting.

The note:

Normally we all have breakfast together. Unfortunately, the children all went back to their duties while Cryten and Titus went to the castle. I had to leave as well to deal with the household's expenses. I hope the gown suits you, I thought it would go well with your violet eyes. Titus should be back before the noon hour.

Moni

Panel 4

Devinia has pulled on the form fitting and cleavage enhancing silver gown with purple and gold accents.

Page 016 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus and his brother are kneeling in front of the child king(I always wondered if he was a reference to the childlike empress from TNES?). The tutor is leaning over towards the king.

King:

Rise, royal cousin.

Tutor:

Whisper whisper whisper.

King:

I know! The whole of Stormwind grieves with you on Uncle Bink—err, Lord Glavius's death.

Panel 2

Titus and Cryten are now standing as the king is now sitting on the throne, swinging his legs.

Titus:

My liege, as of this morning, Cryten will be Regent of House Threeblade as I perform a few... duties left to me on my father's death.

Panel 3

The king looks excited.

King:

Revenge? Are you going out for revenge? Will you promise to tell me of the adventure when you return?

Panel 4

Titus's eyes slit at the boy's ineptness but nods.

Titus:

Of course, my liege. By your leave?

Panel 5

Titus and Cryten are walking out.

Titus:

The little ass. Our father's death isn't high adventure.

Cryten:

He's just a boy. Leave it alone. Now, what did you want me to do about Father's collections?

Page 017 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

Gregorias, Zaccharias, and Antonius are sitting on their mounts as the two step out of the keep.

Zaccharias:

Well, oh fearless leader? What next?

Tits(response):

I want all of you to go talk to your leaders and get any information they may have.

Panel 2

The three rein their mounts away as

Cryten:

Any orders for me, oh head of household?

Titus(response):

Yeah. Quit being a jerk. Just make sure mom is all right and read that story to Uthern he likes so much. I forget what it is.

Cryten(counter-response):

You are the worst father.

Panel 3

Cryten is lying on the ground, holding his hand over his eye, his lip bleeding.

Titus:

What was that? I must have had something in my ear. I could have sworn you forget I'm harder, better, faster, and stronger than you than you.

Panel 4

Titus stands in his father's library, dusty scrolls, tomes, orbs of power, and the man's Stormherald floating in a column of light.

Panel 5

Titus turns and sees his mother standing in the doorway.

Monica:

Your father had something crafted for you. He was going to give it to you on your birthday. He was going to pay the Hard Master of the clan to send you home. It seems the only way to get you back.

Titus(response):

I know, I'm sorry, I just get so... into Outland. So much to do, so much to kill, so much stuff to steal.

Panel 6

Monica smiles.

Monica:

I know the feeling. When we had this place built, I would walk around and every time I turned, I found myself trying to guess how much my fence would get me for an item then I would remember the item was mine. And then you would kick me so hard, I would be afraid I would wet myself. Li'l brat.

Titus.SFX:

Laughter.

Page 018 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus kicks his bedroom door open, carrying a 1.5'x2'x3' box. Devinia is sitting on his bed, reading when he does so and jumps.

Devinia:

What is that?

Titus(response):

Something my father had crafted for me. From the weight of it, it feels like plate armor.

Panel 2

He's set it on the bed.

Devinia:

Interesting lock.

Titus(response):

That dress is a lot more interesting than the lock. I got the key around here somewhere. This box is where dad kept all the toys I wasn't allowed to play with without supervision when I was little. Well, the ones small enough to fit.

Panel 3

Titus pulls open a dresser drawer and his panda cub pops up, eating bamboo.

Titus:

Did you stuff him in here?

Devinia(response):

Of course not. I like how he purrs when he sleeps on my stomach.

Panel 4

Titus picks the cub up.

Titus:

Ah, he was sitting on the key. Here, take him.

Panel 5

Devinia is holding the cub as Titus lifts the lid of the box. Purple light spreads out. We don't see what's inside as of yet.

/Maybe fit the word MacGuffin? In the frame somewhere, hidden? In the grain of the box? Just for the lawls, ya know?

Page 019 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Zaccharias stands before the Sisters of Elune.

Zaccharias:

So, what you're saying is that you won't be of help at all, then? Un-bloody-surprising, sitting here on your asses while the young go out and do battle. You've forgotten why we do this. Forgotten the sting battle causes in the blood. Forgotten our dues to our brothers-in-battle.

Tyrande(ANGRY)(response):

Watch your tone, young one.

Zaccharias(Darnassian)(counter-response):

My family WILL hear of this, crone.

Panel 2

Zaccharias passes past a priestess.

Zaccharias:

Tell your son to stay away from Sofia Threeblade. She's thirteen. If he touches her, his next moment near Lord Titus will be his last.

Panel 3

Zaccharias is being hugged by his parents.

Father:

It's so good to see you.

Panel 4

They're sitting at a table, eating some fruit salad kind of thing.

Mother:

She said WHAT!? I'll have words with the Arch Druid. HE has the power to help you, even if she won't.

Zaccharias(response):

Thanks. This is good. Stranglethorn fruits... and some from Outland?

Father(Response):

Yes, I've just begin a small importation concern with some friends. It's a bit of a gold sink but connoisseurs will help us soon enough.

Page 020 (7 Panels)

Panel 1

Gregorias and Antonius ride into Ironforge from the tram together.

Panel 2

The two separate and ride away from each other.

Panel 3

Antonius passes a clutch of gold into the hands of a dwarf with a very short beard.

Panel 4

A female dwarf in an obscenely colorful and brief costume.

Crier:

His Lordship, King Magni will see Brother Under the Stone Antonius Blackmountain, Priest and Hero of Ironforge.

Panel 5

Antonius approaches.

Antonius(stage whisper):

You forgot amazing lover.

The crier blushes.

Panel 6

Antonius is kneeling before the king.

Antonius:

My liege.

King:

Rise, Brother Under the Stone.

Panel 7

Antonius looks up at his king.

Antonius:

My Brother-in-War's father has been assassinated, Lord Glavius. I humbly request any insight you may have into why this would have happened to a retired Paladin whom once served you.

Page 021 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Gregorias is bent over, his head twisted as he looks at a half-built mechanical dragon.

Gregorias:

It's quite ingenious, High Tinker, but unfortunately, I'm here about something less mechanical. Lord Glavius Threeblade was assassinated a short time ago. I had hoped you might know something that would help lead us to those who did it.

Panel 2

The High Tinker pulls a scroll from a bag carried in by two gnomes.

High:

In fact, there was a report from one of my agents in Netherstorm that may be of help. Scribe, where are you?

Panel 3

A gnome with ink stained clothing appears.

High:

Ah, there you are. Copy the relevant bits of this for young Gregorias here.

Panel 4

Gregorias and Antonius meet in front of a small home in Ironforge.

Panel 5

Inside, a matronly dwarven woman picks up Gregorias to hug him as an elderly looking man nods at Antonius.

Elder:

Hello, grandsons. What brings you home finally?

Antonius(response):

Uncle Binky was murdered. Where's dad?

Mother(response):

Night shift; tunnel fourteen. There was a cave-in. They're shoring up the supports but he should be back in a few hours. Are you hungry?

Page 022 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Zaccharias, Gregorias, and Antonius all meet by the fountain in Stormwind.(in street clothes)

Zaccharias is eating an ice cream cone.

Zaccharias:

You two learn anything?

Gregorias(response):

Nothing major. Still, I think Titus'll be intrigued by what I was able to learn. Where did you get that?

Panel 2

Titus raises his head from his pillow, his eyes slitted. Devinia's head is hidden by the pillows save for some of her hair. Light is streaming in to the room from where Tobias opened the curtains on the massive lattice window.

Tobias:

Sorry to awaken you, my lord but your mother wants to speak with you now and your friends have arrived. Cryten wishes to speak with you as well.

Titus(response):

Smack Cryten for me. And tell the kitchens we'll be having breakfast in about forty minutes.

Panel 3

Tobias is walking past Cryten as he reads a scroll, followed by two older men and a young woman. He smacks the young man. The three bite back laughter.

Cryten:

--so being of the first part of the--OW!

Tobias:

From Lord Titus, Master Cryten. I apologize but he is the Lord Threeblade.

Panel 4

Cryten is rubbing his head as he watches the old man walk away.

Cryten:

Note: Have brother attacked by nieces and nephews at earliest possible convenience for tickle torture. Well, write it down.

Panel 5

Titus and team are sitting around the dining table as servants begin bringing in breakfast. His mother is also at the table as three servants stand behind her, holding up scrolls and tomes. (Titus and Devinia are wearing street clothes)

Titus:

I'm eating here. I remember quite clearly my father never did work over breakfast or dinner... Why are you three still standing there?

Page 023 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus and his crew are sitting in Titus's chambers, still wearing street clothes.

Devinia:

Show them your new armour.

Titus(response):

Later. What did you learn?

Panel 2

Gregorias has unrolled his scroll.

Gregorias:

From what some agent of the High Tinker could find out, your father's death is part of a plot against every high ranking member of the Alliance.

Titus(response):

Against the Alliance? My father retired six years ago. Give me that.

Panel 3

Titus is reading the scroll.

Antonius:

I got about the same but I also had a report of this being an internal thing.

Panel 4

Zaccharias tosses a sheath of paper towards Titus.

Zaccharias:

From what I learned, it's not just internal, it's a cabal of being from both sides.

Panel 5

Titus looks out the window.

Titus:

We have to go back to Outland tonight.

Panel 6

Titus is no longer with the group.

Devinia:

You will not believe how awesome his new armour is.

Zaccharias:

Where are the rest of the pears? I brought a bag with ten pears. I ate two. Where are the rest of my pears?!

Devinia(response):

Shut up about your pears. I'll buy you more later. Titus, are you wearing it yet? He's got some awesome new daggers and swords as well.

Page 024 ( Panels)

Splash

Titus appears in his new armor, thick white leather with constantly shifting(no need to make sure each version is perfect. I'm so nice to the artist/s.) camouflage pattern. Weaved through the mask (a white balaclava with eye holes) is a single red thread over the mouth. The armor is accented with bits of leather though it is all white. His MH 22" dagger has a straightforward bowie handle while the blade is that of a kukri blade with a fully serrated blade and back with a very faint purple glow. His OH weapon is a 20" macuahuitl made from a black metal with red obsidian blades inset. The blade pulses with an irregular black glow that's only visible in direct bright light. (maybe the obsidian bits spin like a chainsaw?)

/this doesn't have to be added, but I think it's amusing

Zaccharias(off screen):

Devinia, is he packing socks in that cod piece or is that real? Fifty gold pieces it's socks. Who wants a piece of the action?

Gregorias(off screen):

I'll do twenty it's real.

Page 025 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

Devinia looks as if her heart is going to explode out her chest as she looks at him without the mask on.

Zaccharias:

I gotta admit, you look pimp. What's the armour called?

Panel 2

Monica walks in to the room.

Monica:

It's called Shadowstorm armour. It'll boost his strength, agility, stamina, ability to hit, expertise with weapons; everything beyond normal. It's got three gem sockets in each piece and has two meta gem sockets in the helm. I designed it years ago but it couldn't be crafted until today. It's enchanted for agility and overall buffs. Right now, the sockets are a bunch of void spheres for resistance but they can be replaced. What is with that white hair, Tye-tye?

Panel 3

Titus rolls his eyes at the nickname.

Titus:

I don't know. It happened in the Black Temple. It didn't affect my facial hair, just the top of my head.

Panel 4

Titus looks at his team.

Titus:

Armour up. We're leaving.

Panel 5

Monica and Devinia are standing apart from Titus, Gregorias, and Antonius as he says goodbye to Uthern. Devinia is blushing

Monica:

So, are you two in love or just orbiting each other?

Devinia(response):

Umm, love.

Panel 6

Monica smiles and hugs Devinia.

Monica:

You two will make the _cutest_ babies!

Page 026 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

They're grouped around a fading portal.

Titus:

What were you and mom talking about?

Devinia:

Erm, nothing. Just girl things.

Panel 2

Gregorias:

What's next?

Titus(response):

We speak with the contact in Netherstorm then I have a contact with a Naaru. While I do that, I want all of you in Ogri'la to meet up at... midnight?

Panel 3

The group minus Devinia is watching her approach on a gryphon.

Titus:

Once she sets down, where do we head?

Gregorias(response):

From what this file says, the gnome is actually underneath the landmass where the northern manaforge resides. We'll have to fly under.

Panel 4

The five have taken flight, four on armored nether drakes while Titus lead on his phoenix.

/v formation, Devpurple, Gregcobalt, Tonyonyx, and Zacveridian

Page 027 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus falls through the air, his new daggers crossed in front of him.

Panel 2

He's mostly faded.

Panel 3

He hits the top of a Blood ElfWarlock, both daggers slammed into the man's neck.

Panel 4

Titus kicks the head away as he wipes the blood off his armor and the four settle on to the ground.

Page 028 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus watches Devinia approach, her hands glowing with golden light.

Panel 2

Golden light suffuses him as she heals his minor wounds from the short fight.

Panel 3

Zaccharias picks up the head.

Zac:

You cut off his head. What? Did you need a trophy?

Panel 4

Titus glares at his friend as Gregorias begins searching the body.

Titus:

Yes. And I'm going to cut off your head as well for another one. What was he doing here?

Panel 5

Gregorias holds up a scroll.

Gregorias:

This says he was to waylay us with summoned daemons.

Devinia(response):

Uggh, I _hate_ daemons.

Antonius:

Gee, a Paladin that hates Daemons. Shocking!

Page 029 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus:

So, was this contact a lie then?

Panel 2

A gnome appears from a bolt hole in the ground. He's stuck in the hole due to a bulbous waist.

Gnome:

No, I wasn't. Thank you for killing him, I thought he was after me... Uh, can you help me out of here?

Panel 3

Titus rolls his eyes as he reaches down and yanks the gnome free.

Panel 4

Titus:

What do you know about the murder of my father?

Panel 5

The gnome speaks softly.

Gnome:

Illidan ordered it.

/Dramatic lighting? Lightning crashes?

Page 030 (3 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus narrows his eyes.

Titus:

Illidan fell in battle. To us. Almost three months ago. I have his glaives. And many treasures from the Black Temple.

Panel 2

Gnome:

No. He fell in battle but his soul was corrupted long ago. And those who are corrupted often find themselves beholden to those with more power than they.

Panel 3

Titus is holding the gnome, his blade sticking into the gnome's throat, deep enough blood is beginning to pool on the blade.

Titus:

If I don't hear what I want to know in five seconds, I'm going to have a brand new pair of gnome leather slippers for keeping my feet warm!

Page 031 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus is not with the four who are in Ogri'la, sitting around a camp fire, eating.

Gregorias:

So, does anyone else think Titus might have been a little too enthusiastic as he beat the hell out of a gnome that's even smaller than I am?

Panel 2

Zaccharias shrugs.

Zac:

What would you do in his place? Wait, no, don't. Lemme ask it this way. If your father was murdered and some idiot was beating around the bush, wouldn't you have him on the end of your sword? I would. Your brother here would. The only one who probably wouldn't is the princess here who gets squeamish.

Panel 3

Zaccharias is unconscious on the ground.

Devinia:

Don't. Call. Me. _Princess!_

Panel 4

Titus is falling through the air, face down, arms forward, daggers in his hands, crossed so they look like a pair of scissors.

Panel 5

He's whistling an aimless tune as he mines a khorium node next to the dead body of a Beholder, it's bile still on his armor.

/or he's whistling an excerpt from the 1812 overture and the notes are shown in a text bubble.

/and no, it's not a reference to V for Vendetta. God, I hate how that movie turned every fucking person I know into a supposed expert on British History. It's a reference to Calvin & Hobbes. "And they play this in crowded music halls?! And I thought classical music was boring!" Heh.

Page 032 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus is surveying his surroundings of Netherstorm, his mask/helm tucked in to the belt of his armor.

Titus(thought):

Where is he?

Panel 2

A gold and purple Naaru is floating down towards him.

Panel 3

Naaru:

Illidan lives. More powerful than ever. There is one that can help you defeat him permanently. It will take a great sacrifice.

/when the Naaru speaks, it's speech box is not a bubble or a thought bubble but a square with the occasional jag like a heart monitor. /'-- kinda. (I coulda inserted a graphic but i'm la-ha-ha-azy tonight :-Þ )

Titus:

For my mother's request and to honor my father? I'll do **anything**.

Panel 4

Naaru:

To truly defeat Illidan, you must become a Death Knight without losing your soul.

/Titus:

/Oh, sure, and why not just add in an addendum about being able to open up khorium chests with my penis?

Book.2Page 033 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus narrows his eyes at the Naaru.

Titus:

You can't mean that. No Naaru would EVER suggest that...

Naaru:

I do not suggest it. I only speak the truth. To defeat Illidan, you must do so one-on-one. And to defeat him one-on-one, you must become that which he fears. A Death Knight.

Panel 2

Devinia is sipping a cup of thistle tea.

Devinia:

I'm so annoyed with Titus getting me addicted to this stuff. It's so hard to sleep after drinking this stuff.

Panel 3

Gregorias chuckles.

Gregorias:

At least he didn't get you addicted to Crimson Steer like the rest of us. Stuff is expensive. Anyway, where is he? It's been almost two days.

Panel 4

Zaccharias walks up and rejoins them around the campfire.

Zacc:

Think we should go looking for him? He isn't responding to whisper spells.

Panel 5

A bird lands on Zacc's forearm and looks into his eyes.

/Your choice of WoW centric bird, though a raven seems best.

Zacc:

Nevermind, N'kisi says she saw him. He's coming this way.

Page 034 (6 Panels)

Panel 1

N'Kisi is flying off as our protagonist drops from the air.

Panel 2

He hits the ground, sending up a cloud of dust, making the others cough.

Devinia(coughing still):

Why did we meet here?

Titus(Response):

I need to speak with Mog'dorg.

Panel 3

He pushes Devinia's hair from her face.

Titus:

...

Titus:

I'll meet up with all of you in Shattrath.

Panel 4

The three thee males begin to move away while Titus continues looking into Devinia's eyes.

Antonius:

"Go here, wait for me. Go here, wait for me." Annoying arse.

Panel 5

Devinia smiles at Titus.

Devinia:

Something wrong?

Titus(response):

Just wanted to look into your eyes. Go on now.

Panel 6

She turns, her hair swinging in the wind.

Titus(thought):

I'll lose her if I do this...

Page 035 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Antonius cheers.

Antonius:

Look! I got a new schematic. First person to receive it from the

Panel 2

Gregorias shrugs.

Gregorias:

Big deal. What is it, a new rifle?

Panel 3

Antonius grins almost evilly.

Antonius:

No, it's--

Off.Screen(yell):

Lady Devinia!

Panel 4

A human paladin wearing the livery of House Threeblade—Three swords and a mace crossed in an asymmetrical chaos emblemgold emblem on silver—approaches them.

/example

/

House.Paladin:

My lady, I was sent in search of Lord Titus.

Devinia(response):

He's in the Blade's Edge Mountains near Ogri'la but he's most likely all ready gone. Either coming here or doing something else.

House.Paladin(counter-response):

My thanks. Druid, as a House Threeblade retainer, will you accept this scroll and responsibility?

Zaccharias(response):

Accepted.

Page 036 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Devinia holds her hand out for the scroll as the Paladin walks away.

Zacc:

As if. If I hand this over to you, Cryten will know it's been unsealed by someone other than Titus and I'll lose my status. If Titus wants you to see it, he'll show it to you.

Panel 2

Zacc tucks the scroll into his armor.

Zacc:

Now, since we seem to be stuck here waiting for Titus, may as well stock up on reagents and what have you. Meet by the nether drakes in... two hours?

Panel 3

Devinia and Gregorius nod.

Devinia:

I'm almost completely out of Symbol of kings' and I need a few repairs.

Gregorias:

Low on stock as well.

Panel 4

They're all walking off while Antonius stands alone.

Antonius:

Don't any of you want to know what my new schematic is of?

Gregorias(response):

Quiet, Portal-slave. No one cares about the new gun you can make.

Panel 5

Antonius looks dejected as he looks at the ground.

Antonius(muttering):

...I'll show them...

Page 037 (3 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus is standing in front of the ogre.

Titus:

He told me to speak to you.

Mog'dorg.head.1(response):

Yes.

Mog'dorg.head.2(response):

Truth was spoken. To defeat him permanently,

Mog'dorg.head.1(response):

you must become what he fears the most.

Panel 2

Mog'dorg.head.2:

But to become a Death Knight, you must become one of the Scourge...

Panel 3

Titus stands alone, overseeing Nagrand, high on a floating rock with a tree and a pair of skeletons underneath. He juggles two apples with his left hand as he takes a bite from a third in his right.

Titus(thought):

To become one of...

Titus(thought)(new bubble):

I must.

Page 38 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus walks out of the bare in the Lower City, talking with a human female in all black leathers and a paladin in gold and silver armor.

Titus:

--So there I am, trying to explain to my mother why I'm missing my own confirmation dinner when through my window leaps this assassin. Of course, he landed on my clan sword. Now, instead of her being angry about me in my room with her best friend's daughter hiding underneath my sheets, she's more pissed about this assassin's blood on her new gown.

Panel 2

The two are laughing.

Woman:

All right then, Nephew of mine, I'll see you soon enough. Tell my sister hello.

Panel 3

Devinia approaches, followed by the others, her fingers plaiting a gold ribbon into her long black hair.

Devinia:

What did you learn?

Panel 4:

Titus:

I need you three to reaffirm your faith to my house.

Devinia:

Titus?

Zacc:

My allegiance was pledged long ago and my allegiance stays the same. Besides, you still owe me a bag of jellied worms and until you pay me back, you're stuck with me.

Panel 5

Zoom out on all three of the males bowing before Titus as Devinia watches, tapping her foot impatiently.

Page 39 (4 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus is mixing poison as Devinia sits on the cart on Scryer tower near the knife dealer.

Devinia:

Are you going to tell me what's going on?

Titus(response):

Not right now. Shush, I'm mixing fuming nioril poison. Last time I screwed this up, I killed myself.

Panel 2

Zacc and Antonius are eating at a table as Gregorias carefully sews a new pair of boots for himself.

Gregorias:

So, any thoughts on what Titus learned? He looks pretty distressed.

Antonius:

Quiet. How long on my new mooncloth bag?

Mini.Panel.inside.Panel.2:

Gregorias stabs his brother with his runeblade through the hand, pinning him to the table.

Gregorias(black window, red text):

H8!

Panel 3:

Titus sets the last vial into a sheath holding many, many more(20x25). All vials are different, labeled with the names of currently available poisons and the black poisons he had just made, red lightning in the bottles.

Titus:

Poisons made and ready. Time to go back to work.

Devinia:

So, what's the scroll got?

Titus(response):

Hell, I forgot about that.

Panel 4

Titus unrolls it and sees that it's in House Threeblade's battle cipher.

/Titan glyphs spelling 'You translated this? You shoulda played WoW instead.'

Devinia:

So? What does it say?

Page 40-41 (1 Panels)

Splash panel

An immense castle is being built, floating high above the Netherstorm, floating islands and rocks from all areas of Outland have been harvested. Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes are busy building the castle, using magic and brawn. Soaring buttresses come up from some islands to hold up sections of the castle while others are directly set on other islands. The islands around it are covered with neutral animals. Hanging from the main gates is a House Threeblade banner, a white background and red instead of silver and gold as it normally is. The gate is a massive construction, made of the chestplate of a fel reaver, holy fire pulsing in it.

The castle is mostly finished save one tower. One lone island floats above, a waterfall coming down, filling the moat that surrounds the castle before pouring out onto another island. Filling the moat are Threshadons with purple and gold crystals coming out of their bodies.

Page 42 (8 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus and company are standing before the gates.

Devinia:

By the light, it's... beautiful.

Three House Threeblade retainers are approaching.

Panel 2

They all bow, the first one speaking.

Retainer.1:

My Lord Titus, we did not expect you yet. Your father said not to tell you until we had finished. That will be two weeks from now.

Titus(response):

My father is dead. I am Lord Threeblade now. What is this supposed to be?

Retainer.1(counter-response):

My lord, my deepest regrets. We had not heard. This was a gift for you. Your father spoke often of how much you enjoyed Outland. He didn't like you living in Shattrath. This was begun three years ago with the Naaru's help.

Panel 3-7

Small panels showing Titus and team being shown around the castle.

Panel 8

Titus and Devinia stand in the middle of a massive bedroom, outfitted in black and red silks.

Titus:

So... Want to test out the new bed?

Page 43 (5 Panels)

Panel 1

Titus and Devinia sit alone, the remains of their breakfasts on the table before them while many empty tables fill the rest of the room, all lined up so that Titus and the eight spaces at the table can see them all. There are no seats at the tables with their backs to the high table.

Titus:

I learned what I needed to know.

Devinia(response):

Well?

Titus(counter-response):

Illidan is behind my father's death as the head of a Cult. Many members of the aristocracies belong to the cult. And those are all my targets as well. But to defeat Illidan, I have to face him alone. And I can't do it as a rogue...

Panel 2

Devinia's goblet of liquid falls to the table shattering as her face goes pale.

Panel 3

Devinia runs out of the castle.

Panel 4

Titus throws his dagger.

Panel 5

The Dagger is sticking out of the wall next to the head of Retainer.1.

Retainer.1:

Problem, my lord?

Titus(response):

Oh, you know, the usual. I just told the woman I love I have to become one of the beings she hates most. Bring me Moonglow. Lots of it.

The story from here involves the changing his leather armor into plate. New weapons made and a custom set of plate armor that will stop his soul from being pulled into a runeblade and instead is bonded into a spinal plate. It slowly reinfuses his soul back into his body, keeping him human while the soul of a highly powered criminal is infused into the blade.

Devinia's character is replaced with a warlock named Defamashun. (Since Titus is now the tank.)

He'll die then awaken, surrounded by skeletal minions. Titus will look at his plate clad fist then raise it in the air and the skeletons will shatter, reforming into two katanas formed of bone. His runeblade will be on his back as he carried the swords, slaughtering minions until he comes to the necromancer that created him.

Titus destroys him by pinning him to a wall with his swords then destroys him with his fists.

The story eventually ends with many murders of high powered Alliance and Horde members and then a very one sided fight between a weakened Illidan and Titus.

Titus and Devinia meet again--

then we see the character selection screen and it comes to a conversation between the players of the five characters discussing the quest line to become a death knight and how the developer's version(what they played) isn't feasible for regular players. Something along the lines of:

Davina moves from her chair and sits on her husband's lap. "I am so tired. That quest line took us all freaking night."

James yawns. "True. You guys crashing her?"

Tony and Greg nod. "Roshambeau for the couch?"

As the two played Rock-Paper-Scissors, Zak came back in to the room carrying a tray with coffee mugs on it.

As James takes two and hands one to Davina, she asks, "How did you get us on one of the developer servers anyway?"

"Blackmail. I have a video of Chris singing 'It's Raining Men'."

"Truth?" Greg asks as he pours himself a shot of bourbon into the coffee.

"Nah, he bet access to the server in a poker game last Con."

Or something along those lines. Just some dialogue betwixt the players. I thought it could show the last page the day the xpac launched or it could be a free download on Fileplanet for people to read whilst the patch propagates.


End file.
